


You said we were wolves, once upon a time... [Rubyxslippers fanvid]

by mysterytour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytour/pseuds/mysterytour
Summary: A fanvid dedicated to Ruby's relationship with her true love, Dorothy, and her friendships with Mulan and Snow (the world's greatest wingwoman).Song: White Flag - The Romanovs





	You said we were wolves, once upon a time... [Rubyxslippers fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: White Flag — The Romanovs


End file.
